Roadmap/Might Classes
For more of the Roadmap, see Roadmap Amorphic Slime (Ooze infested): a humanoid with genetic modifications that causes all cells restructure but retains tension between cells; also described as an amorphic (slime) symbiote **what -graphical- representation could apply to this pawn? green texture overlay? *has an increased food pool but becomes hungry faster; net result is increased nutrient consumption; eats faster and will take more food to eat when it's available; abilities may also require hunger to use *trait: hunger rate increased, reduced movement/manipulation speed, reduced fire rate, increased pain tolerance, prefers to sleep on the floor, no mood penalty when wet, puts out fire on themselves quickly, does not bleed and can cause acid burns when dealt a blow that would normally have bled, can regrow limbs over time when fed and rested *genetic progression/symbiot bonding (passive): increases hunger rate but increases recovery rate and pain tolerance *digestive touch - corrosive damage, increased damage based on hunger and restores hunger when used *bubble wrap - covers a nearby pawn in slime that absorbs damage and causes acid damage to the attacker *Corrosive pool: a pool of acid covers the ground around the pawn, dealing DoT to all enemies that remain in the pool and dramatically slows their movement rate *split personality - slime(s) split from the host; become hungry extremely fast but gain hunger when attacking enemies; die when hunger is 0 Bulletstorm a class that excels at using guns... *trait: increased accuracy and firing rate, increased benefits from cover, decreased dodge rate and melee weapon use, can't use skills without a gun, mood is affected when gun equipped *hollow point rounds: a passive buff that increases the damage of bullets to unarmored pawns *reload!: decreases global action cooldown to allow faster firing of bullets *suppressing fire: fire continuously at a general area, highly inaccurate *double tap: can occasionally fire single round weapons twice in rapid succession *RPG: fires a single rocket propelled grenade; probably inaccurate Super Soldier A soldier trained from a young age and enhanced with biological modifications, be it genetic or technological in nature. The Super Soldier is able to adapt to a wide variety in weapons and tactics to meet the situation at hand, and carries various tools to use with each one. Super Soldier's are able to select one of three paths for specialized training; each path focuses on a specific weapons type: pistols, shotguns, or rifles. * Super Soldier Behemoth (Phantasm): *Trait: hideous to look upon and will cause mood penalties and social dislike; replaces the standard pawn structure with the behemoth which would include some small appearance changes?; greatly increased health and pain threshold; prefers the darkness/night *Devestate: rips the limbs from a target *Gorge: consumes a target to replenish health and energy; may instantly destroy the target *Behemoth Rush: rushes a location grabbing any pawn in its path or near the location *Corruption (passive): any melee attack dealt by the behemoth will apply corruption (debuff) to the target *Viscious (passive); all attacks cause splash damage Berserker melee centric class; uses 'rage' pool to fuel attacks; becomes increasingly dangerous as health, mood, and stamina are reduced and pain increases *Damage, speed, attack rate output increases with damage taken. *Stays alive as long as the 'berserk' state is active *modified / controllable berserk state, but causes a debuff after it ends *Berserkers rage: can put themselves into a berserk rage *Stomp: shatters the earth and stuns nearby enemies *Regeneration (passive): regenerates health and heals wounds *Fury (passive): extra melee damage, increases damage based on fury *Cleave: similar to gladiator cleave *Rage: resource pool and combat bonuses based on health, damage dealt, pawns downed/killed etc **Hunger class has many similarities to a bersker (blood berserker?), reference material The Hungering *The Hungering Knight defensive class with more mobility and utility than deathknight *Trait: *Radiant Shield: brings a shield to deflect attacks *Valour: short range shout that can cause fear in enemies and inspire allies *Armored: increases damage mitigation based on armor worn (up to 6) *Lay Hands: instantly heal all non-permanent wounds on an ally *Battle Mount: instantly summons and mounts a warhorse that grants the knight increased speed and allows the knight use of the "charge" ability Dragon Knight offensive based knight that can transform into a dragon; dragon knights would gain very few bonuses unless merged with the dragon; would be a unique class due to graphic representation of the bond **should a dragon knight be able to immediately bond a dragon? **how are dragons found and bonded? Does this need to be an event? **do dragons receive special combat or movement capabilities? *trait: *Transform: pawn and dragon merge into a single creature; pawn gains dramatically increased movement speed (wings), armor (dragon scale), increased physical capacities and access to transformed abilities *Dragon Claw: normal attack is replaced by a directed aoe attack *Cone of fire: creates a wave of fire in a 45deg angle *Dragon flight: long range, low cost, low cooldown flight Field Medic (Combat Medic): a might class that can perform various stimulation and recovery actions *Trait: improved medical, improved surgery chance, reduces chance to make bad food *Antibiotics: administers a pill to improve immunity gain *First aid: quickly triages several wounds of another pawn; can be applied to any nearby pawn; improves quality of aid if the medic is carrying medicine (consumes medicine) *Jack2d (possibly rename 'redmuffalo'): administer a combat stimulant that has absolutely no side effects or drawbacks; may be able to administer this in an aoe 'mist' form *Combat rations: an injection that has everything a pawn needs, literally; grants an instant boost to food, rest, and joy; addictive *Valkyrie Ward: instant buff that applies a non-intrusive shield to the pawn; may be upgraded to apply to nearby pawns Chef/Engineer/Tinkerer/Alchemist unique pawns that can craft or construct specific structures or items that would otherwise not be available *items may include drugs, one-time-use items, buildings, food items, need based objects, defenses Assassin/Thief combat class focused on secrecy and lethal strikes. Would have minimal direct abilities but would excel at combat when the opponent was distracted. Would also have additional cloaking/stealth abilities from which to launch a lethal attack against a neutral or enemy pawn (and possibly do it without being detected). Would also introduce some new options in the world map to perform pilfering or sabotage against another colony. Cursed curses everything they touch or interact with, however, by performing various actions, each curse may have less of a penalty until it becomes a bonus or provides a unique benefit or action. This curse may also affect nearby pawns, for better or worse. 'Curse' power would become a unique pool that builds with the cursed' suffering and could be utilized to project that power through several skills. 'Curse power' may also act like a 'karma' with various actions increasing or decreasing curse power *Trait: *Unnatural: a curse in itself that is applied to the cursed *Curse of Defense: applies a curse to defensive equipment/apparel *Curse of Violence: applies a curse to weapons *Curse of Action: applies a curse to various actions *Curse of Thought: applies a curse to various moodlets or interactions